I'll Fix You
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: When they defeat Naraku, InuYasha finally tells Kagome that he loves her. Kagome loves him too. Though when they are living together Kagome changes extremely. And when she goes too far who will save InuYasha?  Kagome Bashing!
1. When She Went Too Far

Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm doin this. DANGIT! I DON'T FRIGGIN OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL!

A/N: Ahh yes. I have done it again I have written another awesome story. Therefore I have given you something to do and to review for. Yay!

X-X-X-At the Bone eaters well (Feudal Era)/InuYasha's POV-X-X-X

"SIT!" There goes the wild banshee.

I slowly pulled myself from the ground. Well I guess I should explain.

My name is InuYasha, son of the great dog youkai, demon, InuTaishou, half-brother of the Youkai lord of the west "Lord" Sesshomaru, and owner of the Tetsusiga. I am a powerful hanyou, which is a half-demon.

The Banshee I speak of is this bitch here Kagome Higurashi. She is evil and uses these things called the beads of subjugation on me. They are also known as a rosary. Every time she says that dreaded word sit I get slammed to the ground. It hurts but if I complain she would probably sit me about 10 more times.

Would you like to know how this happened? Well let me enlighten you.

X-X-X-A large clearing in the forest of InuYasha/ Normal POV-X-X-X

A large roar was heard all throughout the forests and surrounding villages. A huge demon with large tree root-looking tentacles coming from where his legs should be.

"NARAKU DIE!" Screamed a teenage girl named Kagome.

She let the string of her bow go and the arrow pierced straight through the demon, Naraku's, heart. With a blood curdling scream he turned to ash.

Kagome as well as seven others stared in disbelief.

"We did it." The one named Sango finally spoke.

Suddenly they all burst out into cheers. A small fox kit ran to the ashes and poked them. Then when nothing happened he reached in and grabbed the small bead in the middle. The small demon ran over to where his surrogate mother Kagome was and handed her the bead and continued to dance and cheer with the others.

"Thanks, Shippo," She spoke to him.

"InuYasha, we did well huh?" Spoke Sango.

"Yeah we did," Inuyasha agreed with Sango.

"IT'S GONE! FINALLY GONE!" Screamed another teen.

"Your wind tunnels is gone Miroku?" Sango stuttered out in disbelief.

"Yes it is and now Sango," Miroku knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful silver ring.

"M-Miroku?" Sango looked flustered.

"Will you marry me and bear my children?" He asked hopefully.

"YES!" Screamed Sango in joy.

A small cream colored cat with two tails walked over to the two and nuzzled them.

"Isn't this great Kirara?" Sango asked the cat demon in joy.

InuYasha and Kagome came over together and asked what they were freaking out about.

"We're getting married!" Sango chirped out.

"Oh Sango I'm so happy for you!" Kagome replied.

"Good job Miroku," congratulated InuYasha.

"Thanks my friend," Thanked Miroku.

Shippo just jumped around in joy. Then Sesshomaru and Kikyo the other two that helped fight Naraku walked over.

"Brother I must return to Rin," he stated.

"Okay, thank you so much for your help, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hugged his brother.

Everyone gasped when Sesshomaru hugged him back. During the battle the two had come to a somewhat understanding. They were now closer than Sango and Miroku were.

"I'll see you around," InuYasha whispered.

"See you," with that Sesshomaru flew away on his silvery cloud.

InuYasha turned to Kikyo.

"InuYasha, come to hell with me we can be happy there. We can live together." Kikyo tried to grab onto InuYasha but he pushed her back.

"Kikyo I have to do this," Inuyasha pulled out his sword and sliced the clay woman to pieces.

"InuYasha why did you do that," questioned Kagome.

"Because she isn't human she was once dead and now needs to return where she belongs," InuYasha sheathed his sword.

"And because Kagome I love you," InuYasha got down on one knee and held onto Kagome's hand. " love you more than anything in the world. I want you to become my mate and live with me hare in the feudal era. Kagome Higurashi please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

He finished by placing a silver ring that was engraved. It said "My beautiful Miko" on the inside of it and on the outside was a beautiful sapphire.

"InuYasha," Kagome had tears in her eyes, "I would be honored."

With that InuYasha jumped up and hugged Kagome.

X-X-X-Flashback end/Normal POV-X-X-X

InuYasha stood there glaring at Kagome.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She screamed.

"GYAAAH!" InuYasha screamed as he plummeted into the ground.

InuYasha crawled out of the large crater that formed under him.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at Kagome.

"You were standing there," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that," questioned Kagome.

"Nothing," he quickly covered up.

"That's what I thought, mutt," she snapped.

'Why do I take this? I don't even love her anymore.' InuYasha thought to himself.

He wandered outside where he jumped into the god tree. He was sitting when suddenly he smelled it, wolf. He knew who that was. Koga was coming this way. He loved Koga so much but there was nothing he could do about it. If he did tell him Kagome would sit him all the way to Mars. 'Here he comes,' InuYasha thought to himself.'3, 2, 1.' Suddenly a tornado came straight towards the hut right next to the god tree. Inuyasha jumped down and looked at Koga stopping right in front of him.

"Hey mutt how's my woman," as if on cue Kagome came out of the house.

"She's not your woman," InuYasha yelled at him.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed at him.

"What don't you care that he claims you huh," InuYasha yelled at her. "Do you want to go off and live with him an be his mate 'cause I wouldn't care!" The truth was he really did care. He couldn't care less for Kagome but if she went to live with Koga he'd be heartbroken.

Kagome's face started turning red. She took a deep breath and…

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"** (150 TIMES HOLY CRAP!)

She finished out of breath. He could have sworn he was being lifted into someone's arms just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N: Wow I think that this is pretty good so far if you want more let me know 'cause I think it would be good. Also I wanna do a Bleach story but I need to know what you think. Let me know it may be a Grimm/Ulqui story there's just not enough of those. So yeah, let me know. Bye Bye!


	2. I love you! Don't die on me!

A/N: Gosh how long has it been? Oh, its only been one day. Well all the better for you huh? Anyways I was very pleased with the reviews I have received from you awesome FanFictians. Yay! Well on with the story.

Last Time: "What don't you care that he claims you huh," InuYasha yelled at her. "Do you want to go off and live with him an be his mate 'cause I wouldn't care!" The truth was he really did care. He couldn't care less for Kagome but if she went to live with Koga he'd be heartbroken.

Kagome's face started turning red. She took a deep breath and…

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"** (150 TIMES HOLY CRAP!)

She finished out of breath. He could have sworn he was being lifted into someone's arms just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Chapter 2**

X-X-X-Normal POV-X-X-X

Koga stared in horror as she sat InuYasha into a gigantic crater. He started panicking when InuYasha didn't move. He bolted over to where InuYasha was and picked him up bridal style. He noticed that one, InuYasha had a big gash one the side of his face and two, his left arm was broken and dislocated. Also his leg was broken in what seemed to be about three places.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He screamed at Kagome.

"He deserved it," she stated proudly.

"Not all that he never deserves it but you abuse him using the power of the rosary."

"So what if I do? He's just a filthy stupid half-breed mutt."

Koga growled and a smack echoed throughout the woods.

"What the hell you bitch," Koga yelled as Kagome glared at him holding her cheek. "This wonderful, powerful hanyou protected you he helped you and even loved you with all his heart, and that's only a fraction of what he did for you!"

Kagome just glared harder. "Tch, like he deserves my love. He never cared he was just saying that to get to me. Besides, he was never any good for anything but chores and someone to smack around when I'm bored."

Koga just stared at her like she was dumb.

"How can you say that?" He stepped closer. "This amazing man probably doesn't love you anymore. I know I could never love a monster like you. I never thought you were my woman. I was in love with InuYasha and I always will be. What you and InuYasha had is over. Do you hear me? O.V.E.R!"

While Koga was talking InuYasha had stirred awake because of all the yelling. When he was fully aware of everything he heard "I was in love with InuYasha and always will be." He looked up at Koga to see if there was anything saying it wasn't true one his face. He wasn't lying.

When Koga finished talking InuYasha cleared his throat. Koga looked down at him and blushed. When Koga set InuYasha down he glared at Kagome then looked at Koga. InuYasha somewhat held onto Koga for support since his leg was broken.

"Koga do you mean that?" Questioned InuYasha hopefully.

"I do," he replied looking into InuYasha's eyes.

Right when he said that InuYasha pounced onto Koga pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HEY MUTT!" Screamed a raging Kagome.

Koga and InuYasha looked at Kagome in horror as she pulled back the bow with an arrow pointed straight at InuYasha.

"NO!" Screamed Koga.

There was a tweak as she let go of the bow but never the sound of it hitting anything. When InuYasha opened his eyes he saw that Koga had actually caught the arrow, stopping it in its tracks.

Koga growled a deadly growl and looked at Kagome. "If you ever harm my future mate ever again I will personally tear out you guts and then feed them to my wolves then I'll send your carcass to your family.

With that InuYasha and Koga left at breakneck speed. With InuYasha in his arms he continued on. After about a mile of travel they heard an ear splitting. "HEAL INUYASHA!"

Suddenly the rosary glowed and InuYasha was yanked out of Koga's embrace and being dragged back the way they came. Koga tried to follow but he couldn't keep up. InuYasha clawed at his neck but with no luck.

Koga had taken a different route and reached Kagome just as InuYasha did. But when he walked over to InuYasha he wouldn't move. Koga started to panic. "INUYASHA PLEASE WAKE UP!" he screamed desperately.

He remembered how Kagome had taught him how to check if someone still had a pulse. He reached to InuYasha's neck and felt a pulse, but it was barely there.

He suddenly realized that InuYasha wasn't breathing!

He started trying to remember if Kagome had taught him anything on this. Then he remembered she had taught him something called CPR. He quickly got his hands into the right position and began chest compressions. After about thirty he bent down to InuYasha's mouth. Holding InuYasha's noes closed he breathed into InuYasha's mouth. Then he breathed again.

Suddenly, InuYasha's eyes shot open as he gasped for air.

Koga looked extremely relieved and hugged the panting hanyou.

"What happened?" He yelled.

"I heard Kagome yell something like "heal InuYasha" and I was being dragged towards her and I couldn't breathe," he explained.

Suddenly they both looked at each other and yelled "KAGOME!"

Then they heard a wild cackle. They turned to see Kagome with a huge grin on her face.

"You think you can just leave me. Well you've thought wrong I am GOD to you! You can't avoid me I am your everything."

Suddenly the rosary glowed a bright pink and the beads flew off and into the air. Then they rejoined and floated down to stop right in front of InuYasha. He reached out and grabbed them. He held them away from him as if they were going to drag him around all of a sudden.

"What just happened?" He questioned Koga.

"I don't know but let's go ask Keade," he replied. Koga picked up InuYasha and sprinted off towards the old woman's hut.

X-X-X-Keade's Hut-X-X-X

Keade had begun making a special miko tea that would heal InuYasha for the fact that he healed extremely fast already because he was a hanyou.

InuYasha drank the tea and within about five minutes his arm was healed, and about five more minutes later his leg was healed as well.

InuYasha stood to test out his newly healed leg and found that it worked well.

"Now InuYasha how did ye get hurt in the first place?" Keade questioned.

"Well I yelled at Kagome and she sat me, about 150 times," InuYasha whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh my," she stared in shock.

"I probably would have died had Koga not saved me" InuYasha stated proudly for his newfound lover.

"What do ye mean?" She asked confused.

"Well Koga was carrying me because of my injuries and about a mile away we heard Kagome shriek "InuYasha heal" and suddenly I was yanked back by the neck and I couldn't breathe. When it finally stopped I had passed out and I am not sure after that you'll have to ask Koga," he answered.

They both looked to Koga and he blushed.

"Well when I got there InuYasha was lying on the ground unconscious and he wasn't breathing he barely had a pulse. So I remembered this thing Kagome had taught me called like CPR so I tried that and then InuYasha breathed again," he remarked shyly.

InuYasha had tears in his eyes when Koga finished. Koga had saved his life. Koga looked at InuYasha, and InuYasha pounced onto him hugging him. "Thank you so much," he whispered to Koga.

"Can't have my future mate dying on me now can I?"

They shared a passionate kiss, and suddenly Keade cleared her throat. They both pulled away and blushed.

"InuYasha may I ask where is your rosary?" She interrogated.

"Right well Kagome kind of went like crazy and suddenly it flew up into the air and landed in my hands." InuYasha replied confusedly.

"Well InuYasha tell me do ye still have feelings for lady Kagome?" She questioned doubtfully.

"NEVER! Never could I love someone as terrible as her," he yelled.

"I understand InuYasha, but do ye have feelings for Koga," she questioned seriously.

"More than I have ever felt for anyone in my life," He replied his eyes not leaving Koga's.

"InuYasha ye have done what I have suspected to be impossible. The fact that ye love Koga more than Kagome the rosary is broken. Though InuYasha there is one thing left to do. You must get the Shikon jewel and destroy it. If ye can do that and get Kagome through the well never to come back then the rosary will forever remain broken," her face suddenly turned grim. "If ye can't do that within one week then the rosary will forever be around your neck."

InuYasha and Koga both nodded. With that they headed out to go back to Koga's den. Agreeing to get a good night's sleep and set out in the morning to collect Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo.

When they got there they walked to the back of the den and lay down on Koga's large bed made up of skins and a very large stone. The two lovers cuddled together and fell asleep both with a small smile on their faces.

End…So Far

A/N: Did you like it? If not too bad. Anyways, I am sorry if you thought it was stupid because I couldn't think of anything to write. Just so you know I enjoy reviews so please review. Me and my sister Angel of death-freeze over (Check her stories sometime and review her too.) are having a contest to see who can write the most and who can get the most reviews. So please help me win. Well…

Bye Bye ^-^


End file.
